witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Letter (Thronebreaker)
Letter is the name of seven letters in . Letter 1 It's obtained after the Foragers battle, from a corpse on the battlefield in Lyria. Journal entry :From: Duke Ardal aep Dahy, Grand Chancellor, Commander of Army Group 'East' '' :''To: Colonel Eowyn var Geiwydd '' :''Your priority is the capture of Dravograd. Seizing this city in the war's first days grants additional clout behind our allies in their negotitations with the Lyrian nobility. You needn't lose peace of mind over Queen Meve. According to our reports, she's just crossed the border with an insignificant military force. She poses you no threat. Letter 2 This letter is obtained after The Battle of Dravograd from the Army Group "East" Camp in Lyria. Journal entry :From: Duke Ardal aep Dahy, Grand Chancellor, Commander of Army Group 'East' :To: Colonel Eowyn var Geiwydd :I've dispatched additional resources in our effort to gain allies in the region. Reports suggest we are close to securing the lion's share. Do not leave the nordlings wanting. Spare no expense. They shall return everything to us before long. With interest. Letter 3 This letter is obtained after the Not a Living Soul battle on a corpse in Aedirn. Journal entry :Father, :The blackclads are advancing from the south. :Fortifications along the border in Velkart and Lutin have already fallen, and the devils are setting alight all else in their path. Take what you and mum have of worth and go at once to Rosberg, to Uncle. You'll be safest there. I know what you're thinking. Sixty years on your brow, seven wars you've survived, and this one's no different. But it is, papa. You must trust me, I beg you. :Your Keller Letter 4 This letter is obtained sometime during Ashes of Aedirn. Journal entry :from [[Elder Speech]] :Aillaen, my dear daughter, :''I beg you, please return home. Only death awaits you in the company of the Scoia'tael. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to your mother. Losing your brother in the pogrom was already too much to bear. In the name of all that is sacred, in the memory of our ancestors, leave the forest while you still can. :-Oaeghen'' Letter 5 This letter is obtained sometime during Behind Enemy Lines. Journal entry :From: Maximillian Keller, Docent, Oxenfurt Academy :To: Rhaen Vigmont :In accordance with your request, I made enquiries into the accuracy of rumors surrounding this so-called "Golden Grotto". The results of my research confirm that such a place in fact exists, and it lies to the north of the elven ruins, which are known simply to the locals as the "Archers". It seems the Aen Seidhe truly did hide a portion of their riches before abandoning the swamp. However, I urge extreme caution: the Elder Races rarely leave their property unguarded." Letter 6 This letter is obtained sometime during Return of the Queen. Journal entry :from Nilfgaardian'' :I read your letter with tears in my eyes. Never did I expect to see this day. My little Yllian, son to a freedman and peasant woman, now a landowner! Land and home to your name! Your plans sound ambitious, but I believe you are in control of your destiny. I've no doubt you'll give Effe and Gwille a childhood full of joy and free of want, the sort we were unable to provide for you. We shall pray for your happiness and prosperity with every passing day. I wish you health and eagerly await your next letter! Letter 7 This letter is obtained sometime during Return of the Queen. Journal entry :Vitold, :I leave you a small gift which should ease the fort's recapture from the Nilfgaardians. Do not delay the attack. The queen will soon reach the border. By striking from the rear we can spare the burden of her troops, hastening their march on the capital. :Rivia has life in it yet! :''-Yaropek'' :P.S. Secure the hideout's entrance, I don't believe the Blackclads are on our trail, but Melitele protects those who protect themselves. Category:Thronebreaker letters and reports